Hello Christina
by Annie Wild 01
Summary: Letters are being sended, but love isn't being started... yet


Well, what to say… hope you like it, and… just read, and… review:)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello Christina.  
Okay here is the link the movies I called you about. http/ me at south station (off the red line) at 7:00pm. From your side of the city it should take mmm about 20 minutes to get to south station. I'll be waiting for you off the right of the platform. Call me if anything changes. See ya there.

ittekimas  
:D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey Christina!

I took some random detours and got on RT28, (in front of the museum), so I was okay. Glad you had fun last night and you liked my gift. I wanted to give you nice letter to go along with the flowers, but I have no talent in that area. sigh I doubt I'll go anyware near aim this weekend so, I ask you here. You have any particular reasons on why you like me? You can be has detailed has you want...or maybe not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey Christina,

I want to thank you for your very detailed email you sent me. I appreciate it very much.

I'll start out by answering the question on how I started to like you... I remember when I first saw you. You and your sister just had your ID taken. You caught my eyes at that point. Because of it I always made a point to say hi to you on Sunday mornings. I didn't want to admit anything at that point I guess I was being shy. Then I didn't see you anymore so I though you moved and I wondered where you were. But I was overjoyed when I saw you again in front of the discovery. I was determined to talk you this time though...I remember saying to myself, "OMG, Luis look who's back, okay Luis don't let her go this time at least talk to her you fool" After that little pep talk I went over and talked to you.

When I first saw you I though you were cute and had great smile, (still do). Your smile is a sort of shy, warm, welcoming and it's priceless every time I see it. You also have that special personality that many girls try to imitate. You're genuinely communicative, kind and inquisitive. Like how you always make sure I answer every question I ask you. You're openly talkative. Your kind because; I feel has though that you're someone I can show my kind side to, and not worry of being taken for granted. These traits could only come from a girl who didn't let her environment stain her personality and has a close knit family. That is what sets you apart from most Puerto Ricans. All these things make you into the very beautiful girl that you are

I will admit though I was taken a back from you not kissing me, but only because at that point I though you didn't like me enough to kiss. Also, when you told me you haven't kissed anyone, then I though I wasn't good enough for you to share your first kiss with. I was sort of disappointed, but I understand now. I know that dating is new to you, but has long we share the same feelings everything will be okay. Although, I'll be honest with you; I'm looking for girlfriend, someone who can be both a friend and romantic with me. I think I found that with you because every time I'm with you give me warm and fuzzy feeling even though is freezing outside.

If what I just wrote you is more then you can "offer" then I'll understand. I can let you be. I don't want feel like I'm pressuring you, because my conscious will tear me apart. Please understand that genuinely like you and I want to be closer to you.

I shared my real feelings with you. Please don't hesitate to me write back.

Luis Manuel Meñeiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello Christina,

I put the ball in your court and you returned it and that's always a good thing. I already made up my mind about you before I asked you out. Your someone I want to be with so of course I want to continue to seing you. Yes, I can handle being patince as you don't take me for granted. What I mean by being romantic is Basically what you discribed, in your last email.

We can talk more about if you want on aim when I see you onlinez.

Luis Meñeiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello Christina

I'm just saying Hi. Looks like I won't be able to talk to you today beacuse I have to get going to school now. I hope you're having a good day. Well time to go. Talk to you later.

oxoxoxoxox  
Luis Meñeiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello Christina.

Just emailing you to say hi. Did your sis, ( Monther : p ) get mad at you? I didn't get home untill 2am. I was going to set the alarm to wake me up, but I wound up falling asleep with my clothes on and waking up an hour late for work. sigh I hope your having a good day beacuse is really nice out.

Talk to you later  
Luis xoxox

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What's up Christina. I'm here at work thinking of you so, I though I email you now that I'm on lunch break. Is today the day you those "special muffins"?

Okay time to go back to work. I won't be online since I'll be going to school right after werkz. TTYL

Luis  
"thinking of you"  
Ps. you should send me randomn emails too. : P

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey

sigh Every time I try to send you an email I'm needed for something. Anyways, I'm not greeted very often in the morning and, if they they do, I often forget to say anything (I'm usally too sleepy). I do remember when someone special says good morning to me though. : D

My manager has have me running the day shift today. That means I get to be "da man" today. : p I'll be online at some point after 8PM. I don't know if your going to be online or not.

Luis Meñeiro  
xoxoxo  
"thinking of you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey Christina

This is my daily random email. I hope your having a good day since your weekend is just about to start and mines is about to end. I'm looking foward to tomorrow since I get to see you and will make my week. I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. Here is interesting bit of info, this sat will mark our one month aniversity since we started dating. That's when we saw that aliens of the deep movie.

"Mr. Meñeiro"  
xoxoxoxoxox

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just though I email you so you can read this before you leave the state. I just got home a little while ago. I ended up waiting for the last train which was at 11:50pm at south station.

This truly was a wonderful night, defiantly never going to forget it. Thanks for the snickers bar ate it while waiting for the train. Has for the coupon I'll wait until you come back to spend it. :D Can't say I remember the last time a got a gift from a girl.

If you feel like talking to me you can always call my cell, (617-590-8252). :D You pretty much know my schedule by now. I'm only a phone call away.

Luis M  
xoxoxox  
Always thinking of you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hello Christina.

I hope your home safe and had at a least mildly pleasant trip.

Guess what Christina...I'm working late today. sigh There goes my plan to get some sleep tonite and watching a late night race on speed channel. With more people quitting that means I might be doing more OT. That means I have less free time, (don't worry I will not get in between out dates). You can pretty much guess where I'm writing this letter from. : P

That's funny what you said about the tooth paste. You know what, every time I see girl with curly hair I think of you. Sometimes I think is you and almost have implase to say hi. Try to come up with a day that will be good to call you on. Or for you to call me or doesn't have to be planned it could be random.

Well I hope you read this email, in private with out your fam looking over your shoulder. : P I hope you have fun with your fam too and get to un whine all that stress you have pent up inside of you.  
Okay time to go. TTYL

Luis "Raúl"  
xoxoxoxox

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

/not the end... will continue if you want ;)/


End file.
